In conventional calendar software packages, a monthly view is provided for review of scheduled events during each specified calendar month. In conventional monthly views, whenever an event is scheduled there typically is merely a letter or a horizontally stacked busy bar to indicate the existence of an event. If a letter is used, the letter represents the first letter of the first word in an event description entered in a separate window. If a horizontally stacked busy bar is used, there are typically a series of enclosed side-by-side polygons which are used to represent a predetermined number of hours, i.e. 8 hours in a work day. If an event is scheduled in one of the hourly time frames, the polygon can, for example, be filled in or shaded a different color. However, whichever method is used in order to determine what the scheduled event actually is, a user must access another view to see detailed information.
In order to add or modify events, the user must also access another view/window to do so. Thus there are a number of unnecessary and time consuming steps which must occur to fully utilize a current monthly view. Therefore, there is a need for a method of displaying and interacting with calendars in a monthly view.